Machinedramon
Summary Machinedramon (known as Mugendramon in the Japanese version) is a Machine Digimon. His whole body in 100% full metal, Machinedramon is an artificial Digimon built from the parts of various Cyborg Digimon who are assumed to been prototypes for his completion. Machinedramon's power is at a level that would overwhelm other Digimon with intellect which boasts incomparable throughput despite acting his on whim of his DigiCore, the source of his power, which is filled with evil intentions. Machinedramon is one of the four Dark Masters who ruled the Digital City on his quarter of Spiral Mountain. After the DigiDestined split up, Taichi's group ended up in Machinedramon's city and managed to defeat him with help from Andromon and the Numemon. In videogame sidestories, Machinedramon's remains are hinted to have combined with those of Chimeramon to become Millenniummon who played a role in Ken Ichijoji's transformation into the Digimon Emperor. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 1-C Name: Machinedramon/Mugendramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Virus Attribute Cyborg Digimon | Dark Master Powers and Abilities: Composite=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Electricity Manipulation, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Time Manipulation (Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Travel, Missile, Firearm and Scythe Mastery, Air Manipulation, Homing Attack, Petrification, Flight, Fire Manipulation (Stronger with Birdramon's skills. Utilizes the flames of the firewall in which are so powerful than it surpasses the power of the flames of the Dark Area. This is shown when Cerberumon who is immune to the effect of the Dark Area's Hellfire could not resist the flames of the Firewall), Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Dark Crusher, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Metal Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Silk Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement. |-|Digimon Adventure=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Sealing (Could seal one of the 4 Holy Beasts in a short period of time), Matter Manipulation, Missile, Firearm and Scythe Mastery, Homing Attack, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Metal Manipulation. Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Comparable if not superior to other Mega Digimon such as WarGreymon) | Complex Multiverse level (It has infinite destructive power, comparable to other members of the Dark Masters. Considered equal to the Four Holy Beasts and was responsible for defeating and sealing one of them. Controlled some of the power guaranteed by the Nanomon program, controlling the entirety of the Digital World and reshaping it to form the Spiral Mountain, becoming linked to 1/4 of the entire Digital World corresponding to the Power of Cities/Metal) Speed: Relaticistic+ with FTL reactions (Should be comparable to other Mega Digimon such as WarGreymon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Piedmon) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Able to easily overpower Andromon while walking through several hundred tons of bedrock and concrete, should be at least comparable to WarGreymon in strength) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Galactic Class | Complex Multiversal Durability: Galaxy level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Melee Range Several kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Varies among the species | Is the second biggest of the Dark Masters, knows nearly everything about the Digiworld and the Digimon which live in it. Has extreme technological prowess that allows for superb hacking skills and more. An extremely adept combatant, with superb overall combat intelligence. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Giga Cannon (∞ Cannon):' Fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from his two cannons. *'Dragon Fire (Booster Claw):' Drills his right arm into the opponent. *'Catastrophe Day (Catastrophe D):' Activates his self-destruct to create a large explosion. *'∞ Hand:' Launches a blast of energy from his hand. Notable Inherited Skills *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. *'Genocide Attack:' Shoots a barrage of missiles from its arms. *'Ultimate Slicer:' Slashes the enemy with its claws, or uses its arms to send vacuum blades at the enemy. *'Mega Death Scythe:' Extends a scythe from one claw and slices enemy with it. *'Dark Crusher:' Launches an arrow of darkness at the foe that immediately destroys any data it hits. *'Ice Arrow:' Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth, instantly freezing water that it fires at the opponent. *'Water Breath:' Machinedramon sprays a breath of water out of its mouth. *'Chilblains:' Uses its body to hit the water, creating a wall of ice. *'Mirror Reflection:' Takes a stance that counters ranged attacks. *'Meteor Wing:' Rains down fireballs from the air. *'Meteor Fall:' Summons a large meteor that crashes down from the sky. *'Anti-Poison:' Heals poison and restores a little bit of health in the process. *'Dark Fire:' Sends flames from the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Petra Fire:' Unleashes a power from its eyes that petrifies whatever it looks at. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots out black cogs that can control the opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. *'Twin Beam:' Shoots a laser beam that causes the enemy to lose control of their body. Key: Composite | Digimon Adventure Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Element Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Robots Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Sealing Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Ice Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Metal Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Thread Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users